DE 101 53 799 A1 discloses a positive-force connection strut of a chassis of a passenger vehicle or a utility vehicle for forming a connection between a chassis and a wheel carrier, which has an elongated basic body and at least two end-positioned bearing mountings for transmitting forces in and out, such that the basic body consists of at least one flat metallic insert and a plastic structure that forms the rest of the contour, which is formed by at least partial injection molding around the metallic insert. For a better connecting action between the metal and the plastic, perforations are provided in the metallic insert. Furthermore, the metallic insert can be completely surrounded by plastic.
This positive connection strut enables a weight reduction compared with purely metallic positive connection struts and also ensures that damaging the plastic body does not lead to a total loss of functionality. The metallic insert also serves to reinforce the structure in relation to service life and buckling load. Yet, the metallic insert accounts for a considerable fraction of the total weight of the positive connection strut.